Le Prince englouti
by DreamingRenegade
Summary: Quittant Neverland après avoir retrouvé Henry, le Jolly Roger et ses passagers se retrouvent sur le monde d'Atlantis . Hook semble décidé à fuir . Les tensions qui règnent dans le royaume et sur navire vont le forcer à se confronter à son passé . (comme on dit dans le jargon, Captain Swan, mais pas mal de Swanfire Et de ... Captain Fire ? Ca existe ça ?)
1. Chapter 1

**Les notes de l'auteur qu'il paraît qu'elles sont marrantes : **nouvelle histoire, qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des semaines. Donc bien planifiée, chouette. Là encore pas mal de mythologie, enfin plutôt un conte revisité. Autant être claire, d'ici 27 ou 28h, cette histoire sera probablement considérée comme AU ! Mais tant pis ! Cela se déroule après Neverland, et si forcément je ne donne pas les réponses tout de suite, elles viendront, patience.

Juste quelques avertissements : je vais me concentrer sur Hook avant tout, avec bien sûr la relation avec Emma, mais surtout Hook en fait. Et pas mal Baelfire. (**coming out** : j'adore Baelfire. Genre même si c'est avec lui qu'Emma termine, je ne pleurerai pas (trop). Je vais donc écrire cette fic en travaillant sa relation avec Killian et bien entendu Emma, autant prévenir).

J'ai beaucoup trop bavassé, donc bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours je pense. (tout est dans ma tête vous dis-je !)

(j'ai même mieux que le combat de sabre laser avorté de l'autre fois…)

(promis, les prochaines notes seront moins longues)

(si si)

(et disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient mais comme certains des personnages sont dans le domaine public, j'estime que si en fait…)

* * *

_« Ariel, c'est de la folie ! Tu devrais… »_

_« C'est ma sœur, Eric. C'est toujours mon royaume. Je ne peux pas abandonner. »_

_« Et nous ? Laisse-moi au moins t'aider… Confie Killian à la nourrice et… »_

_« Non. Je ne parviendrai pas à la raisonner si tu es là. Tu as blessé Ursula et ta présence n'aidera pas. Pars avec Killian, protège-le. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Il n'a pas trois ans Ariel, est-ce que je lui dis que sa mère l'a abandonné ? »_

…

_« Dis-lui la vérité. Vous allez visiter le monde tous les deux, faire un beau voyage à travers les royaumes. Dis-lui que je vous rejoins quand tante Ursula ira mieux. »_

_« Ta sœur ne… »_

_« Laisse-moi essayer... Va le chercher, mon père a déjà dû ouvrir un portail. Ne tente pas de revenir avant que je ne vienne te chercher… »_

_« Ariel… »_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'océan qui est le tien.**

Le bleu de la mer qui s'étalait devant lui était trop familier. L'odeur qui en émanait également. Il ne la reconnaissait pas mais, étrangement, la connaissait pourtant, il en était certain.

Trop intime.

Il avait passé sa vie sur l'océan, au point qu'il avait parfois l'impression qu'il coulait dans ses veines, que son sang n'était qu'iode et eau salée. Il savait à quel point chaque océan, comme les paysages de la terre, était différent d'un monde à l'autre. Les flots de Neverland étaient d'un bleu clair, calme, et il en émanait une effluve douceâtre presque empoisonnée. Les eaux de Storybrooke étaient brutes, sentaient le bois. Il avait adoré les vagues quasi-magiques des côtes de la Forêt Enchantée.

Mais cette mer…

Cette mer-là, Hook ne se rappelait pas l'avoir parcourue. Il n'avait commandé aucun vaisseau sur ces flots. Et pourtant, l'odeur, la couleur, la sensation étaient trop familières.

Cette mer-là l'appelait.

Elle était sienne. Elle coulait en lui. Un frisson le parcourut. De tous les mondes où ils auraient pu atterrir, il avait fallu que ce soit celui-ci.

_Est-ce vraiment un hasard ?_

Son regard se posa avec nervosité sur les souliers de rubis qui brillaient à ses pieds. Il aurait dû laisser Swan les chausser. Mais avec la tension qui régnait sur le Jolly Roger, il avait voulu une dernière fois affirmer son commandement, leur montrer qu'il était le capitaine. D'un geste impérieux, arguant que c'était à lui de les ramener à la maison, il avait saisi les chaussures et les avait enfilées. Il avait probablement l'air ridicule avec ces espèces de mocassins à talons aux pieds, scintillement rouge sang au milieu du cuir noir. Seul le môme avait ri, lui disant qu'il ressemblait au capitaine Hook de Disney. Il avait été surpris qu'il puisse y avoir un autre capitaine Hook d'un endroit nommé Disney, mais il n'avait rien dit. Avec autorité, presque flamboyant, il s'était dirigé vers le gouvernail et avait aboyé aux autres de s'accrocher. Puis il avait claqué 3 fois les talons.

Il avait fallu plusieurs heures avant que la terrible tempête qui les avait accompagnés ne décline. Le navire avait subi des avaries mais il n'avait perdu aucun de ses passagers cette fois. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien l'arrivée sur Neverland, Emma jetée dans les flots, et la peur irraisonnée qui avait suivi.

Cette fois-ci, ils étaient tous sur le Jolly Roger. La famille Charming au grand complet, Henry compris, s'était réfugiée dans les cabines quand il était devenu évident que le gros temps allait durer. Mulan et le hors-la-loi les avaient accompagnés et étaient probablement quelque part en train de vomir tripes et boyaux. Baelfire devait veiller son père. Seule Regina était restée sur le pont, comme par défi.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la reine déchue s'approcher de lui. Elle tentait de le cacher mais depuis 3 jours qu'ils avaient retrouvé Henry, elle aussi était tendue. Elle aussi sentait à quel point sa place était précaire et qu'au moindre faux pas, elle risquait d'être exclue de la « famille ». Les choses avaient paradoxalement été plus simples pour eux quand le gamin était perdu : ils avaient un but commun. Ils pouvaient prétendre qu'ils étaient unis. Qu'il faisait partie de…

Mais Henry était là. Henry avait une mère et un père, bien vivants. Des grands-parents héroïques.

Regina avait encore du mal à trouver sa place au milieu du tableau. Elle avait cependant plus de chance que lui de réussir.

Hook n'était pas certain du rôle qu'il pouvait tenir dans cette famille bancale. Surtout que Baelfire était – _non_, il n'irait pas là. Il ne pouvait pas. Baelfire était vivant et le gamin avait retrouvé sa famille entière, c'était l'essentiel. Ils étaient réunis et il leur souhaitait le meilleur.

Mais il ne pouvait nier que cela changeait les choses. Il n'avait pas prévu l'après. Il n'avait pas prévu _cet_ après.

Il ne jouerait pas les pères de substitution. Bae était trop vieux – et il avait bien vu comment Snow et Charming bataillaient avec Emma. Le crocodile se réveillerait bien un jour de toute façon, il avait du mal à croire qu'il allait rester à jamais inconscient, victime du sort qui l'avait frappé. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Bae souffrir encore. Et bizarrement, Hook était réticent à laisser Rumple mourir sous d'autres coups que ceux de sa vengeance personnelle.

Donc non, il ne jouerait pas les pères de substitution. Pour aucun d'entre eux apparemment.

Mais plutôt lever l'ancre et aller crever ailleurs que de terminer nouveau grand-père ou tonton adoptif pour le gamin.

« Ce n'est pas Storybrooke ou la Forêt Enchantée » constata Regina, interrompant ses pensées.

Il n'aimait pas son ton. Il sentait poindre l'accusation malgré la neutralité apparente. Et il aimait encore moins qu'elle ait raison. Maitrisant la colère –_ la peur_ – qu'il sentait monter en lui, il se tourna vers elle d'un air nonchalant.

« De toute évidence. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, attendant la suite. Il se contenta de lui sourire d'un air faussement innocent. Le regard de Regina se durcit, mais le bruit des pas d'Emma dans l'escalier qui menait au pont supérieur l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse le presser de question. Il se détourna d'elle avec tout le naturel qu'il put pour faire face à la tornade qui menaçait de réduire son calme factice en miettes.

« On est où ? » aboya la jeune femme. « Ce n'est pas Storybrooke. Et mes parents disent que ce n'est pas la Forêt Enchantée. »

La violence du ton fit plisser les yeux au pirate. Elle n'avait même pas déguisé l'hostilité dans sa voix. Depuis quelques jours, elle ne semblait plus savoir lui parler que comme ça. _Ou était-ce lui qui l'agressait ?_ La tension escaladait à chacun de leurs échanges et il s'était surpris à faire demi-tour à plusieurs reprises pour éviter de croiser la jeune femme sur le navire.

Hook avait l'impression d'être de retour au début, que leur relation était revenue à ce qu'elle était à leur rencontre. Agressivité, piques et méfiance. Comme si Neverland n'était jamais arrivé. Comme s'il n'avait pas tout abandonné pour elle.

Pour être honnête, parler de retour à la case départ tenait du mensonge. C'était pire que cela. A leur rencontre, elle avait toutes les raisons de l'affronter et de douter de lui. Mais il avait pris plaisir à leurs échanges, alimentant le feu à la moindre occasion par un sous-entendu si possible salace. La danse avait été agréable, leur avait permis de tester leurs limites. D'apprendre à se faire confiance. Enfin.

Ces jours-ci, il préférait rester seul. Alors qu'ils avaient été capables de se comprendre sans échanger un mot, ils ne semblaient même plus pouvoir respirer le même air. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ne voulait pas savoir.

Emma le regardait toujours, fermement plantée devant lui. Regina s'était reculée et observait l'échange en silence. Killian grinça intérieurement. La jeune femme n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Et il n'allait pas pouvoir affabuler, pas avec ce petit don qu'elle possédait. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir de toute façon, n'avait jamais voulu. Mais hors de question qu'il partage cette vérité avec eux pour autant. Ce passé-là était enfermé, enterré, et il avait jeté la clé du coffre au fond de l'océan.

Puis avait fui, toutes voiles dépliées.

Il avait accepté de retourner sur Neverland. Il avait accepté de faire la paix avec Rumplestiltskin. Il avait accepté de faire le deuil de Milah. Il avait joué au héros et s'était montré digne.

Il avait ouvert ces coffres-là devant eux. Montré les cicatrices.

Mais pas ça. Cette blessure-là était trop intime. Il ne l'avait laissée deviner qu'une fois et la trahison n'en avait été que plus violente. _Et ce n'était qu'un enfant._

Il allait devoir ruser. Anticiper les coups. Garder le coffre hors des regards et nier son existence. Les yeux ancrés dans ceux de la jeune femme, il répondit calmement :

« Nous sommes ailleurs, en effet. Je pense savoir où, mais les choses ici ont probablement changé. Quant au pourquoi Swan, je dirais que le Jolly Roger est retourné chez lui. »

D'un air désintéressé, il retira les souliers pour remettre ses bottes. Il n'avait pas à proprement parlé menti. Le navire était retourné sur ses mers d'origine. Et quand il était aux commandes, le Jolly Roger et lui n'étaient qu'une seule et même entité.

Emma le regardait, les yeux plissés. Il se redressa et plutôt que de lui laisser le temps de pousser son questionnement, il lui tendit les chaussures.

« Libre à toi d'essayer de nous ramener, je ne souhaite pas rester ici non plus »

Pure vérité.

« Mais hélas » continua-t-il, « il nous faut d'abord réparer la voile. Aucun de vous n'a réussi à la replier correctement pendant que je nous évitais la catastrophe, et le mât a subi des dégâts. Une autre tempête nous coulerait. Il va falloir patienter quelques heures. »

Voire plus.

Et il n'en avait aucune envie. Son instinct lui disait de se tirer de là très vite. La mer l'appelait trop fort. Et la terre qu'il apercevait au loin… quelque chose habitait là, quelque chose qui avait fracassé son enfance, il le sentait.

Il n'ouvrirait pas ce coffre.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Emma se saisit des souliers et se dirigea vers le pont inférieur où l'attendait le reste de sa famille. Killian secoua imperceptiblement la tête et reporta son attention sur le navire. Il fallait qu'il répare les dégâts rapidement. Il ne voulait pas être ici. Ces fichues chaussures auraient dû le sentir.

Bae apparut bientôt dans son champ de vision et il sentit son estomac se serrer. D'un mouvement de tête, il lui fit signe de prendre le gouvernail. L'autre acquiesça en silence et se posta à la barre. Killian vit ses yeux s'attarder sur la pièce de métal qui se trouvait devant lui. Sur l'inscription violemment rayée. La boule dans le ventre du pirate grossit. Bae avait posé son regard sur lui et l'observait sans un mot. Hook se détourna, incapable de…

Là-dessus non plus, il ne voulait pas mettre de mots.

Il descendit les quelques marches et se dirigea vers le mât d'un pas faussement assuré. La voile était dans un sale état. Il allait falloir changer de nombreux cordages et remplacer des pans entiers de toile. Sans parler de la consolidation indispensable du mât de misaine.

Il soupira. Ils en avaient pour des heures, en effet. Peut-être Regina pourrait-elle employer la magie, mais il était réticent à lui demander. Ce monde… L'instinct lui disait de cacher les pouvoirs qui se trouvaient sur le Jolly Roger.

Comme une réponse silencieuse, un avertissement que lui seul pouvait comprendre, une brise se leva, emplit d'eau de mer. Il frissonna. La terre était à éviter. Mais quelque chose viendrait de la mer.

Il fallait qu'ils se tirent de là._ Il fallait qu'il se tire de là._

Secouant la tête, il entreprit son ascension le long du mât pour évaluer l'ampleur réelle des dégâts. L'estomac toujours serré.

Après des siècles d'errance, il était revenu chez lui. Après trois cent ans à parcourir les mers et les mondes, Killian Jones était de retour sur Atlantis.

* * *

**Les critiques sont les bienvenues naturellement, mais en fait contentez-vous des compliments évidents et mérités que vous avez à m'adresser. (- le jour où la modestie a été écrasée au rouleau compresseur)**

**(oh ça va, si on peut plus blaguer...)**


	2. La Reine des mers

**Notes de l'auteur : je sais, je sais, j'ai mis un mois avant de publier, shame on me. Ou shame on my job. Sans plus attendre, la suite. (et mes excuses les plus sincères pour le délai)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La Reine des mers.**

« Sirènes en vue ! »

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Perché en haut du mât, Hook tourna vivement la tête vers tribord, où le reste de son équipage s'était agglutiné. David avait disparu sous le pont, probablement pour aller chercher des armes.

Au moins un qui semblait avoir retenu quelques leçons de Neverland.

Des sirènes… Ils étaient vulnérables immobilisés ainsi, et ces fichues bestioles hantaient apparemment les eaux d'Atlantis. Une partie de lui espérait qu'elles étaient différentes des créatures vindicatives qu'ils avaient rencontrées jusqu'alors, mais il n'allait pas attendre que le Jolly Roger soit coulé pour le découvrir.

Dégringolant quasiment de son perchoir, il se saisit d'une torche et se précipita vers le canon. A une centaine de mètres du navire, un banc de sirènes s'avançait. Scannant la scène du regard, il aperçut deux autres groupes qui avaient entrepris d'encercler le navire. Les quelques rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les nuages se reflétaient sur les écailles en mouvement. La mer s'agitait sous la force des coups de queues.

Elles étaient nombreuses, beaucoup trop nombreuses.

« Eloignez-vous du bord par tous les diables ! »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le Prince émerger des cabines, des sabres à la main. Des sabres. Ils étaient huit, leurs assaillantes plusieurs dizaines. Les créatures avançaient vite mais il avait pu apercevoir qu'elles portaient des casques et des armures, et que plusieurs d'entre elles tenaient des épées à la main. Des guerrières… Il sentit les cheveux se dresser derrière sa nuque.

Ils n'avaient aucune chance si elles attaquaient.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Elles sont armées Swan, recule ! » aboya-t-il.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter un instant mais Baelfire attrapa brusquement son bras et la tira violemment en arrière. Elle lui lança un regard courroucé mais il s'était déjà retourné pour déposer son fils dans les bras de Regina. Celle-ci entraîna le gamin sous le pont.

Il lança la torche à David et dégaina son sabre. Ils étaient tous armés et habiles au combat, mais de simples flèches et des épées ne suffiraient pas, il le savait. Et la magie non plus.

L'océan bouillonnait maintenant tout autour d'eux et il vit avec horreur des nuages s'amonceler soudain au dessus du Jolly Roger, tandis que des éclairs striaient le ciel. La pluie commença à tomber, froide, drue. Le tonnerre gronda. La torche s'éteignit.

Killian inspira lentement et se força à calmer la peur irrationnelle qu'il sentait s'emparer de lui devant la furie des éléments. Cette tempête soudaine et ce simulacre d'attaque sentaient la dissuasion à plein nez. Il connaissait la technique, l'avait maintes fois pratiquée lui-même. Sortir tous les canons, donner quelques coups de semonce. La proie se rendait sans même qu'une goutte de sang soit versée.

Se redressant, il s'avança vers le bord du navire et attendit, le menton levé. Ils n'avaient certes aucune chance si leurs assaillants décidaient effectivement d'attaquer, mais il ne se soumettrait pas sans négociation préalable. D'un geste impérieux, il fit signe à son équipage de rester en arrière et de le laisser faire.

Devant lui, les flots se gonflèrent, faisant tanguer le navire. Il ne bougea pas.

Deux sirènes émergèrent face à lui, bientôt suivies de deux autres. De sexe masculin. Il se força à ne pas montrer son trouble. Les quatre créatures étaient lourdement armées. Une garde rapprochée, sans aucun doute. Elles le fixaient en silence, comme pour lui intimer de baisser les yeux. Le pirate sentit un sourire narquois éclore sur son visage et croisa nonchalamment ses mains derrière son dos. Le sabre toujours à la main.

L'eau se remit à s'agiter, cette fois entre les gardes, et un char tiré par deux espadons émergea soudain des flots. Il entendit un murmure s'élever derrière lui, tandis que la tempête qui faisait rage se calmait soudain.

_Allons-y._

Sur le char encore immergé se tenait une sirène. La créature portait comme les autres une armure, un plastron plus exactement, mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus ouvragé, gravé de multiples symboles et incrusté de perles et de coquillages. Une pure merveille. L'alliage était précieux, c'était une évidence, et probablement d'une grande solidité. Le pirate en lui s'éveilla. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, si les dernières semaines ne l'avaient pas autant changé, il n'aurait sans doute pas hésité à sortir le harpon pour s'approprier ce trésor.

Parure de reine, à n'en pas douter.

Mais l'être qui portait l'armure était encore plus fascinant. Tressés de perles et d'algues, de longs cheveux d'un blond vénitien, presque roux, sortaient du casque argenté pour se répandre sur les épaules fines de la créature en une cascade luminescente. Force était de constater que même la chevelure de Swan ressemblait à de la paille à côté de celle-ci. Le plastron recouvrait presque entièrement le corps de la sirène, rejoignant la queue sous l'eau. Les bras n'étaient pas nus pour autant, une sorte de maille irisée les protégeant.

La main droite tenait fermement les rênes, tandis que la gauche entourait une arme différente de celles de ses sujets, un lourd et vieux trident doré. La peau des poignets était ornée de tatouages qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

La visière du casque était relevée et Hook détailla le visage juvénile de ce qui était de toute évidence la souveraine des eaux d'Atlantis. Elle semblait avoir à peine vingt ans. Et pourtant, ses traits ciselés et d'une symétrie parfaite étaient d'une dureté qui le fit frémir. Il savait que ces créatures pouvaient vivre des siècles avant de se transformer en écume de mer. Celle-là avait vécu des guerres. Elle était peut-être plus âgée que lui…

Elle ne lui rendit pas son regard, l'ignorant délibérément pour observer le navire et son équipage. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, la sirène planta soudain son regard dans le sien, le réduisant au silence en une fraction de seconde et sans prononcer un mot. Les yeux étaient d'un bleu pur, glacial.

Sans concession.

Hook déglutit. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut, venu du plus profond de son être. Contrôlant sa respiration, il attendit que la créature parle. Mieux valait peut-être ne pas la provoquer.

Face à lui, la jeune femme promena à nouveau son regard sur le Jolly Roger, sa bouche se serrant peu à peu en une fine ligne. Quand les yeux bleus se reposèrent enfin sur lui, le pirate y vit de la colère.

« Vous êtes le capitaine de ce navire ? »

Au son de la voix, une sensation qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir l'envahit soudain. Se reprenant, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Votre Majesté… »

Elle le coupa immédiatement.

« Comment êtes-vous entré en sa possession ? »

Il fronça les sourcils malgré lui, surpris par la question. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû l'être, il était après tout un pirate. Mais étrangement, alors que la plupart des trésors qui lui appartenaient avaient été acquis…plutôt illégalement, le Jolly Roger était sien. Le seul héritage qu'il possédait et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à renier malgré l'histoire qui accompagnait le bateau.

« Je l'ai hérité de mon père. »

« Et où l'avait-il eu ? Hérité de son père lui aussi ? »

Il haussa les épaules. La sirène soutint son regard, attendant. Il soupira imperceptiblement. Hors de question qu'il raconte son petit conte personnel à Madame Poisson. En vérité, il gardait peu de souvenirs de la période précédant l'acquisition du navire, juste quelques images. Des odeurs surtout. Le Jolly Roger avait toujours été un foyer pour lui, le seul qu'il ait connu. La seule chose qui était restée. Son père n'était pas particulièrement causant sur les raisons de leur voyage, mais Killian l'avait toujours vu capitaine du navire. L'équipage lui obéissait sans sourciller, et était étrangement resté fidèle à l'enfant qu'il était. En devenir à son tour capitaine avait été une évidence.

Son père avait fui avec l'aide du navire, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que le navire avait été volé. Mais avec sa chance, son paternel avait un passé de harponneur de sirènes…

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je ne pense pas. Les liens entre mon père et moi se sont… distendus sans que l'histoire du navire soit évoquée. »

Elle acquiesça, son regard lâchant enfin le sien pour parcourir le bateau. Un voile de tristesse passa brièvement dans ses yeux.

« De toute façon, vous êtes bien trop jeune pour avoir les réponses que je recherche. »

Il ne la détrompa pas et serra les dents en espérant que son équipage tienne sa langue. Il sentit un très léger mouvement derrière lui mais pas un mot ne s'éleva.

La sirène se tourna à nouveau vers lui et pencha la tête :

« La guerre règne ici et naviguer sur ces flots est hautement risqué. Que faites-vous dans ces eaux ?»

Le visage exprimait la curiosité mais le ton était péremptoire.

« Mon équipage et moi-même, le capitaine Hook, nous sommes retrouvés ici par erreur. Nous n'avons aucune intention envers ce royaume. Nous souhaitons juste réparer notre navire et retourner chez nous. »

«_ Hook _? »

Il se tendit imperceptiblement. _Bordel_. Redressant la tête, il lui fit un sourire ravageur.

« Oh, ma réputation m'a encore précédée peut-être ? »

Elle secoua la tête, son visage à nouveau de marbre.

« Non. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de vous. »

Il sentit un bref soulagement l'envahir. Elle reprit :

« Mais votre nom est… original. Un surnom peut-être ? »

Elle était rusée. Il maintint son sourire.

« Sans aucun doute, Majesté, mais il me va si bien… » susurra-t-il en levant son crochet.

Elle haussa les sourcils et s'apprêta à parler à nouveau. Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Et comment dois-je vous appeler ? Une créature telle que vous doit avoir un nom aussi ravissant que votre visage… »

Il sentit Swan lever les yeux au ciel tandis que le couple royal grommelait quelque chose. Le sourire resta plaqué sur son visage. Il doutait que la sirène soit sensible à son charme ou même aux compliments, mais il devait reprendre la main dans cette négociation. Porter la discussion sur un terrain moins sensible que … lui-même.

« Majesté sera suffisant pour vous… » lui rétorqua-t-elle, presque avec dédain.

Tiens, encore un membre de la royauté qui s'imaginait que la noblesse se nichait dans le sang et non pas dans les actions. Il hésita à esquisser la courbette souvent attendue. Elle allait le mépriser et ce serait réciproque. Il était pirate, pas sujet.

Il n'avait jamais supporté qu'on lui donne des ordres.

Il avait certes réussi à acquérir un fragile respect auprès des Charming, mais il n'ignorait pas que ces derniers n'avaient pas la même conception de leur rôle que la plupart des souverains. La sirène serait sans doute différente d'eux. Mais elle semblait également imperméable à la flatterie. Elle n'était pas de celles qu'il pouvait manipuler.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous ne souhaitons pas rester. Nous sommes étrangers à votre guerre. Mais il nous faut quelques temps pour réparer le Jolly Roger.»

« Le _Jolly Roger_ ? N'avez-vous jamais entendu dire que cela portait malheur de renommer un navire ? L'_Andersen_ était le fleuron de ces mers, je ne suis pas certaine que ce nom _me_ convienne. »

La voix était cassante. Aussi glacée que les yeux.

Hook haussa les sourcils. Elle était froide et avait une sacrée estime d'elle-même, ils n'allaient en effet pas s'entendre. Une partie de lui sentait qu'elle lui était déjà hostile de toute façon. Quoi qu'il dise… Il avait mal joué ses cartes et ils risquaient de le regretter amèrement.

Elle reprit, étrangement plus douce :

« Cela dit, le second de l'Andersen s'appelait Roger et il était de nature enthousiaste… Je suppose que… »

_Bordel. _

Renommer le navire avait été une évidence quand il en avait pris – enfin – le commandement. Mais la coïncidence était trop forte. Il déglutit. La sirène se contentait de l'observer à nouveau en silence.

Un mouvement se fit soudain derrière lui et il vit avec surprise Baelfire se poster à ses côtés. La souveraine posa son regard sur lui, le jaugeant. Le jeune homme inclina la tête et prit la parole.

« Votre Majesté, je suis Baelfire, le second du capitaine. »

_Tiens donc. _

Killian ne tiqua pourtant pas et croisa ses bras devant lui, laissant Bae continuer.

« Comme le capitaine vous l'a expliqué, nous avons échoué par erreur ici. »

« Tout dans votre équipage indique que vous êtes une bande de pirates. Et nous savons tous ce que vaut la parole d'un pirate. Vous me pardonnerez donc de ne pas vous faire confiance. D'autant que je sais à quel point Ursula apprécie ceux de votre genre…»

Elle leur lança un sourire froid.

_Ursula_…

Killian secoua la tête et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Baelfire le devança :

« Le capitaine et moi-même sommes plus des aventuriers que des pirates, même si nos activités n'ont pas toujours été légales, je le reconnais. Nous avons été engagés par la famille royale qui se trouve derrière nous. Le jeune prince, qui est aussi mon fils, avait été enlevé. Nous cherchons maintenant à regagner notre royaume et notre monde. D'Ursula, nous ne connaissons que la légende, et j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit erronée.»

La créature haussa les sourcils, son visage de marbre exprimant enfin un semblant de surprise.

« Une famille royale sur un bateau d'aventuriers, vraiment ? »

David s'avança soudain.

« Votre Majesté, je suis le Prince David, de la Forêt Enchantée. Mon épouse Snow et ma fille Emma avons en effet embarqué sur ce navire pour récupérer notre petit-fils Henry, qui est sous le pont avec ma belle-mère Regina. »

La sirène le regarda, l'air franchement interloqué cette fois. David lui adressa un grand sourire et s'avança devant Hook et Baelfire, s'appuyant contre le bastingage comme s'il possédait le navire.

« Je reconnais que nos âges…rapprochés peuvent vous interroger. L'histoire est longue et complexe, j'en ai peur, mais si vous le souhaitez, ma famille et moi-même nous ferons un plaisir de vous la conter pendant que notre navire est réparé. »

La souveraine blonde hésita un instant et se tourna vers un des gardes pour lui dire quelques mots dans une langue que Killian ne comprenait pas. Ne comprenait plus. Puis elle acquiesça.

« Bien. Je vais vous inviter dans mon palais sous la mer. Vous devrez laisser vos armes sur l'Andersen. Et au cas où vos intentions soient belliqueuses, je préfère vous prévenir : le palais d'Atlantis n'obéit qu'à moi et à ce trident. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre ma vie ou celle de mes sujets, vous n'y survivrez pas. Je pense qu'aucun de vous ne souhaite périr noyé ? »

Emma s'avança vers le bord du navire, reprenant soudain son rôle de leader qu'elle avait laissé à ses compagnons depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Henry. Hook devait avouer qu'il était surpris qu'elle soit restée si longtemps silencieuse.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester en surface ? »

« Ce monde est en guerre depuis des siècles. Ursula contrôle les terres, moi les mers, mais la surface de l'océan est une zone de combats. Ce ne serait pas prudent. »

Killian les interrompit brusquement :

« Hors de question que je laisse mon navire sans surveillance dans ce cas ! »

La sirène se tourna vers lui, daignant lui adresser à nouveau la parole.

« Mes gardes veilleront dessus. Mais si tel est votre désir, restez avec eux… »

Le pirate plissa les yeux, piqué.

« Et rater la visite du palais d'Atlantis ? L'aventurier en moi le regretterait trop… » susurra-t-il, mielleux.

« Hook ! »

Emma le fusillait du regard. Il lui lança son plus beau sourire et s'apprêtait à ouvrir à nouveau la bouche quand la main de Bae sur son bras le retint. Le jeune homme secoua la tête et Killian recula en silence, rongeant son frein.

Ses propres réactions le surprenaient. Il avait mené ces négociations comme un moussaillon, pas comme le capitaine qu'il aurait dû être. Depuis quand se laissait-il déborder ainsi par ses émotions ? Quelque chose en lui le poussait à provoquer la créature marine, et il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi. Il détestait être irrationnel ainsi.

Une partie de lui aurait également préféré rester à réparer le Jolly Roger, mais les laisser seuls avec elle paraissait… Il ne pouvait pas.

Et pour être honnête, la curiosité l'avait saisi. C'était l'occasion d'avoir certaines explications. Il avait beau avoir juré de ne jamais repenser à toute cette histoire, les questions le taraudaient depuis des siècles.

Il n'avait cependant aucune envie de partager les réponses. Il n'était pas certain qu'il apprécierait celles-ci d'ailleurs…

* * *

**La suite d'ici une semaine… (et promis, des réponses, des vraies. On n'est pas dans LOST…)(et des interactions entre Hook et Emma, aussi…)**


End file.
